The present invention relates to an arrangement for selectively supplying bobbins to a tender or to tenders for a textile machine, such as an open-end spinning machine.
Commonly owned published European patent applications Nos. 126,352, 126,373 and 127,017 disclose various aspects of a service tender for textile machines. The full disclosure of each of these prior patent applications is incorporated in the present application by reference. The present invention is concerned particularly, but not exclusively, with loading of cylindrical bobbins into a magazine on a tender as illustrated and described in those applications.
It is generally known to feed cylindrical bobbins individually from a "bulk" container therefor into a bobbin magazine of a service tender. Such feeding can be effected without great difficulty because the cylindrical bobbins can be made to roll in a controlled fashion in a direction at right angles to their longitudinal axes.
Furthermore, it has already been proposed to provide a double-sided textile machine with one bobbin-carrying service tender per side with a common bobbin feed system at the machine end--see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,513. However, the bobbin feed system proposed in this patent is relatively complex.